I'll Protect You With My Life
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Noel Butler couldn't have been more happier, she had a new family and nothing could ruin that at all. No one except that creepy voodoo lady she ran into. After that her new life spiralled into hell quite literally too, but when that happens she meets a boy named Ciel Phantomhive. CIEL X OC.


**Alex: I got the idea for this story when I was reading the Black Butler manga, so yeah this will be a Ciel x oc so I hope you enjoy it^^.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

This place was scary and dark, a never ending oblivion. But, how did I get here? What was this scary place?

My whole body was shaking as I was led to wherever I was going, I couldn't see. A sac was over my head preventing me from observing anything around me. I was being held too as I was herded forward, soon everything stopped.

The sac was pulled off my head as I faced many people who were dressed in cloaks and wore masks. They all smiled at me, those smiles were of joy but had a sense of poison to them. Who were they?

"Move it!" a voice behind me hissed hitting me harshly. I cried out in pain but that seemed to bring these people joy. Joy of my pain and the cries I brought out, holding my head I looked up again at the people.

"This girl is certainly strange, her clothes are so foreign. No matter put her with the others" the leader I was guessing said. After scanning me, his eyes moving up and down my body as he did so. I let out a yelp as I was hoisted into the air by the back of my shirt; my limbs were flailing about everywhere.

The feel of skin coming into contact with my own surprised me. And seemed to surprise who was holding me for that said person dropped me. I fell to the ground where pain awaited along with no breath coming to me. My eyes widened as I tried to breathe but it wouldn't come.

"You little brat" the person said. A man from the sounds of it, my side soon exploded into pain. Another cry escaped me as I was hoisted into the air once more, someone sneered to the left of me.

"Teach her a lesson"

I blinked a couple times not liking the sound of that at all. Before I realized it I was in a never ending cycle of pain. My blood seeped from my body as I cried, screamed, and pleaded.

"Mama! Daddy!" I screamed as tears cascaded down my face. Mixing with my blood it made a tainted stream. "Zoey please help me, Jonathan! Celeste! Astrid! Zack! Anyone help, make it stop." I continued crying as I was beat.

But, no one paid heed to my calls, the people around me laughed cruelly. The only ones who seemed affected by my screams were the other kids. Yes, other kids that I noticed where in cages in the corners of the room. They looked all around my age, ten years old, maybe even younger.

They whimpered as I released each scream and cry. I bit my lip to stop my next cry of pain; they looked like they've been here for a long time. I don't want to make them scared even more, regardless of how hard I tried. The pain was too much to bear as I continued to cry out for my new family.

Again, no one paid heed to my cries, not even God himself. I prayed and begged for him but it was not answered.

Soon this mindless torture stopped and I was dragged off the ground and towards the cage. They hoisted my numb limp body and threw me in with the other kids. I crashed to the hard metal floor but tumbled into someone.

The person I crashed into made a noise of pain; I glanced up and saw it was a boy my age. He had blue hair with brilliant blue eyes. His eyes reminded me of a gemstone twinkling brightly under the light. But, his eyes seemed somber and sad as he looked into my stormy grey ones.

"Sorry" I said my voice barely a whisper. The boy nodded so I knew he heard me.

"It's alright" he told me. I nodded my head or at least attempted a nod my body hurt too much to even manage a nod.

"My names Noel. Noel Butler, what's your name?" I asked introducing myself. Despite our situation making a new friend might try and ease the pain. Besides I've never met someone my own age before everyone else was either too old or too young.

"You're strange. You were just beaten to a bloody pulp and branded like an animal and you ask for my name!?" the boy asked shock running through his eyes and face.

I was silent for a couple moments before nodding again; the boy sighed and shook his head.

"Again strange. I'm Ciel Phantomhive" he told me after a couple seconds of silence. I smiled slightly and shifted myself into a sitting position.

"That's a cool name, let's be friends" I said offering him a smile. Shock once again ran through him as he just stared at me.

My new mama always said no matter what you shouldn't be alone, that you always need a friend to help you through the darkness. This boy I could tell has been through so much, just like I have. Maybe not as bad as him but still he shouldn't be alone, no matter what.

"I guess" Ciel mumbled. I smiled and crawled to him and pulled him into a hug, he went ridged immediately.

"It's gonna be alright" I whispered. Even I knew that was a lie, but you always had to think positive in bad situations regardless.

After I told Ciel that I began humming the song my new mama would hum to me when I was scared. Ciel relaxed slightly as I did but he was still tense, no matter what you always need a friend.

Even in this hellish nightmare you still need one. Those people were taking out the kids one by one and killing them. I caught some words they were saying, demon and summon but that was all. I was concentrating on my song, so they were trying to some a demon eh?

Well in all intents and purposes they were the devil himself I thought. One thing was for sure that everything was going to change. But, one question rang out to me, was this the beginning of the end?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So yeah…..um could you please review and tell me what you guys' think. Sorry if it is a crappy start, things will be explained in the next chapter on how Noel ended up there so yeah please review**


End file.
